


Baby It's You

by xgoingdownx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xgoingdownx/pseuds/xgoingdownx
Summary: You and Roger are in college together, things get serious after a night when he decides to climb into your room through the window.





	1. Chapter 1

This started as a one-shot until someone asked for a part two, so I just kept going! As of 1/15/2019 this is not finished!


	2. He Came in Through the Bedroom Window

It was about midnight when you could hear a faint tapping on the outside of your second-story dormitory window. You had just slipped into bed for the night having stayed up studying for an exam that was on the following Monday. The tapping got louder as you tried pulling the covers up to your chin and turning on your side away from the window. At first, you dismissed it as some animal that was in the tree that was directly outside until the taps started to produce a rhythm. Curious, but still sleepy, you crept out of your bed towards the rattling window. As you moved the curtain back, you saw a familiar silhouette staring at you, smiling. It was Roger Taylor, a fellow student at your university, and someone you had just recently started dating. You quickly opened the window, shuddering at the wind that blew into the room.

“Roger, what the hell are you doing?” You hiss, helping him inside and shutting the window again.

“I wanted to see you. Needed to see you,” he breathed, his hands resting on your waist.

“You’re not even supposed to be here! We don’t have coed dorms, you idiot.” It was true; your school didn’t allow men in the women’s dorms and vice versa. This was a difficult fact for Roger to accept, being the playboy that he was.

“Why do you think I came in the window?” he winked.

You had to make sure you locked your door, living with only women tended to make everyone feel pretty secure- all of you had a tendency to wander in and out of each other’s rooms without much notice. You turned your bedside lamp on while you were up so you could see more than just his shadowy figure.

“You know you’re lucky my roommate is away this weekend, she’d rat you out in a heartbeat.” Somehow you ended up sharing the room with a girl who was a real stickler for rules, which tended to keep you out as much as possible. “And why exactly did you need to see me right now?” you whisper, trying to keep from alerting anyone else in the building.

He sat on your twin bed to take off his shoes, “Do I need a reason? Especially now that I’m already here.” A smug grin spread across his face as he laid back on the mattress with his hands behind his head.

You sigh, adjusting your long t-shirt before sitting next to him. “Well, then, how can I help you, Mr. Taylor?”

He winced at your words. “Never call me that, sugar. Makes me feel old.”

His pet name makes you giggle. “What should I call you?” you coo, laying down so your face was level with his.

He pretended to think for a minute before finally saying, “Loverboy.”

You have to stifle your laughter. “Loverboy? How about we compromise, love.” You kiss his nose sweetly. Your shirt rose slightly as you shifted, exposing your lace underwear. Roger clearly noticed, as he smirked and laid a hand on your hip.

“You wear these just for me?” His thumb made a few circles around the fabric before stopping at the waistband.

“I didn’t know you were coming up here, remember?” You rolled your eyes. “Besides, it’s laundry day tomorrow. I didn’t have anything else.”

“If this is what you wear on laundry day I’d love to see what you wear when it isn’t.”

You could feel your cheeks heat up as he bit his lip and looked at you through his thick lashes. Roger came to your room for a reason, and you were rapidly understanding what that was. Your pulse quickened at the thought because, despite his reputation, he had yet to get into your pants.

“Roger..” you start, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He moves his hand from your hip to your cheek, his expression softening.

“Yes? Is everything ok?” his voice was just above a whisper.

“You know I’ve never..” you trailed off, hoping he would understand so you don’t have to say the words.

“Never done what?” He wanted you to say it.

Your mouth ran dry, “I’ve never had sex. Or much of anything besides kissing a guy.”

Roger’s eyebrows furrowed. You had only been on a few dates with him, there hadn’t been a lot of time for this conversation to happen. You knew his reputation before you even went out with him, and honestly didn’t expect to even get this far without him attempting anything.

“Really? The underwear says different, you know.” He still had a touch of concern in his voice but laughed at his last words. “I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t want to do. I’m not that kind of asshole.”

You had to admit for as nervous as you were, the thought of having Roger be your first alongside the threat of being caught excited you. You brushed a piece of hair behind your ear, looking at the bed briefly, knowing he was studying your face for any hint of discomfort.

“I- I want this. I’d like it- if you were my first.” Your words were quiet but sure. Adrenaline flooded your veins and you felt a little light-headed.

“You’re sure?” he lifted your chin so you were looking him in the eye.

“Yeah, I am.” You swallowed hard, it was almost hard to breathe.

“I want you to tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” The sincerity in his speech gave you a small bit of confidence.

“Okay.” you nodded, running your tongue across your bottom lip.

He reached up to grab the back of your head and pull you into a soft kiss. Considering you were both still positioned on your sides and on the edge of the bed it was all a little awkward.

“Lay down on your back, it’ll be easier that way.” Roger gestured for you to move back so you were properly laying on the bed with your head at your pillow. You were stiff, unsure of what to do with your body. “Well try to relax,” he chuckled, positioning himself over you.

You tried to loosen up but still didn’t know exactly what to do with your arms. You settled for placing them around his neck as he lowered his face to yours. His breath was warm on your skin and smelled like cigarettes, you’d normally hate that, but this time it turned you on. Maybe it was because you weren’t used to being with “bad boys”, usually dating guys who stayed away from smoking and drinking, and something about it all intoxicated you.

You closed your eyes as he brought his mouth to yours, warm and wet, but not sloppy. His tongue ran across your lips, asking permission to enter your mouth. You gladly accept it, swiping your own against his. His teeth grazed your bottom lip, tugging at it slightly before pulling away. His blue eyes flashed to yours, now open due to the loss of contact, as he let out a shaky breath. He dipped down to kiss your neck, sucking at your pulse point lightly, careful not to leave a mark. You bit back the moan in your throat which caused Roger to smile against your skin.

“Remember we have to be quiet, doll,” he mumbled. His breath in your ear sent shivers down your spine. You nodded in response, unable to do much more. He pulled away from you to unbutton his shirt and toss it on the floor, returning to press kisses to your jaw while making his way back to your ear. His fingers touched the hem of your shirt, tentatively tugging at it before asking, “Is it alright if I take this off?”

You manage to squeak out a “yes” before allowing him to pull the shirt over your head. Your first instinct was for your hands to fly to your chest, automatically self-conscious under his gaze. His teeth gripped his bottom lip as he took you in.

“You sure you’re still okay with this? You seem pretty nervous,” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

“Y-yeah. Sorry, I’m just not used to this,” you sigh, lowering your hands to your sides again.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” He whispered. You glanced up at him as he took your hands in his and kissed your knuckles.

“Can I touch you?” he murmured against your fingers. You nod again, words failing to reach your lips.

His hands gently touched your sides, his mouth finding its way to your collarbone. Your hands returned to the base of his neck, fingers gripping his blonde locks. He continued to leave open-mouthed kisses along your chest, bringing his hands to your breasts and squeezing them slightly. This elicited another strangled sound from your throat and caused you to lift your hips against his. He flicked his calloused thumbs across your already hardened nipples before taking one in his mouth.

“Shit,” you hissed through clenched teeth. His tongue swirled the sensitive nub momentarily as your grip tightened on his hair. Your response prompted him to switch, repeating the process on the other side. His free hand held your hip, his thumb rubbing soothing circles onto your skin. Once he was satisfied he lifted his head to make sure you were still alright. He brushed stray hairs off of your face as he captured your mouth in another kiss.

Your arms relaxed a little more, hands sliding to his bare shoulders. For as nervous as you were he was being very gentle and understanding which put you a little more at ease. He brought his chest to meet yours, the warmth and pressure caused you to exhale a shaky breath. His hips settled against your own, jeans against your bare skin save for your panties. The friction made you shiver as his hardening length pressed into your thigh. Your core throbbed, blood rushing from your head straight to your center.

“Fuck,” Roger groaned into your shoulder. “I’ve got to get these pants off, love,” he pressed a kiss at the base of your neck. “Is that alright?”

“Uh-huh,” you rasp, your heartbeat thrumming in your ears.

He pushed off the bed, leaving your arms empty again. His hands dug in his pocket, pulling out a condom and tossing it next to you before unzipping and pulling his jeans down his legs. His bulge was even more apparent through his briefs and the sight caused you to whimper. He smiled at the noise you made, kicking the intrusive fabric to the floor.

“Glad to know I have that effect on you,” his voice was low as he returned to pressing kisses along your chest and stomach.

“Don’t you have that effect on all women?” you ask, trying to relieve the tension you felt in your body. He chuckled, his face in between your breasts, long tresses tickling your skin.

“You’d be surprised at how often I’ve been rejected,” he mumbled. Your fingers threaded through his hair, brushing it away from his face sweetly.

“Roger Taylor, the guy who can charm the pants off any girl, rejected? I’m shocked.”

“Well it’s working on you so far, isn’t it?” He looked up at you and winked.

He put a knee between your legs, forcing them apart. He looked you in the eyes again, silently asking permission to touch you again.

“It’s alright, Rog,” you assure him, needing to feel his hands on you.

His fingers ghosted the lace on your hips, his right hand gently pressed against your entrance. His touch made your hips jolt and you had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep quiet. He ran his fingers up and down your core before tugging the material off, leaving you completely exposed. You close your eyes, almost afraid to see his expression until you feel his mouth at your legs. He’s sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin at the inside of your thigh, this time making sure to leave a bruise. He kissed the spot and hovered his mouth above your warm center. His lust filled eyes looked up at yours before pressing his tongue against your body. The sensation sent shocks through your body, especially as he found your clit and starting sucking on it.

Your hands immediately gripped the duvet, heels digging into the mattress. His hands held your hips steady as his tongue delved into your wet folds. Your whimpering threatened to get louder so he pulled away suddenly.

“You’re making this difficult,” he murmured, a small smile on his lips.

“Sorry, it- it just feels so good,” you mumble, running a hand through your hair.

“Thanks for the compliment, just don’t need to get caught.” He squeezed your hips playfully. “You good for more? I’m not going too fast, am I?”

“I’m good, just didn’t think it would be this hard to be quiet.”

He grabbed his shirt off the floor, handing to you. “Here, in case you need something to help keep your mouth occupied. But first,” he stopped, holding two fingers out to you, “suck.”

You shot him a puzzled look but complied. His fingers tasted like nicotine and the outdoors from where he climbed the tree outside. His free hand palmed himself, biting his lip while watching you concentrate on the task he gave you.

“You look so good with something in your mouth,” he purred. “But I’ll leave more of that to another day.”

He took his hand back from you and slowly pushed his index finger inside you. He pumped it a few times, concentrating on your face before adding his middle finger. The extra digit made you wince at first and he noticed. He stilled his movements until you nodded at him to continue. His motions were still slow, almost painfully so, but you understood his intentions. His thumb pressed against your sensitive nub as his fingers continued to scissor you open. You took the opportunity to bite down on the shirt he gave you earlier to stifle a moan. He picked up the pace making you shake with pleasure. Just as you thought you couldn’t take any more he stopped.

You huffed, removing the shirt from your mouth. “Why’d you stop?” You whined.

“I’d rather make you cum with my dick than my fingers, that’s why,” he replied, finally removing his briefs. His cock was red and swollen and larger than you had expected. Your throat was dry again all of a sudden, eyes focused on his member.

“It’s rude to stare,” he chided, wrapping his hand around himself. You blushed, looking away from him. “I was joking, you know. I don’t mind.” He gave himself a few strokes before grabbing the condom he’d taken out earlier. He ripped it open and rolled it on with the dexterity that told you just how many times he’d done it before. He moved in between both of your legs now, lining himself up with you and rubbed his tip along your wet center.

“Ready?” he breathed, holding your thigh with his free hand. You nod, making eye contact with him as he pushed himself fully into you. Your breathing hitches, he’s stretching you more than he could have prepared you for, and he lets you adjust to the feeling. “You okay?” he manages to ask, reveling in how tight you are around him.

“I think so,” you reply, the burning sensation subsiding slightly.

He held onto your legs as his hips thrust slowly at first, afraid to hurt you too much. His head was thrown back, mouth hanging open slightly, small grunts escaping his lips.

“You’re so tight, I don’t know how long I’ll last,” he sighed, hips snapping against your own.

You grabbed the shirt again, biting down and trying not to moan at his words. You felt one of his hands leave your thigh and his thumb return to your swollen clit. The circles he rubbed into the sensitive spot were frenzied, rougher than before. Everything was almost too much to take and you could feel yourself losing control. His thrusts picked up speed, his breath getting ragged.

“I’m close doll,” his voice was hoarse and needy. All you could do was make a muffled sound, eyes shut tight concentrating on the rhythm of everything he was doing.

Your vision went white as you hit your high, shaking as he came undone inside you at the same time. Whines left your lips as he took the cloth from your mouth to kiss you. He pulled out slowly, laying your hips back down on the bed.

“You alright?” he smiled. You still had a dazed look in your eyes as you tried to steady your breathing.

“Y-yeah. I think so.”

He got himself cleaned up and came back to do the same for you, squeezing next to you in the tiny twin size bed. He ran a hand through your hair and kissed your cheek.

“Next time will be better,” he yawned.

“Better? It gets better?” you asked, incredulous.

He let out a soft laugh, “I promise it does.”

The two of you laid in silence for a few moments, taking in everything that had just happened.

“As much as I’d love it if you stayed, I think it would look a little suspicious if anyone saw you going back down that tree in the daylight.” You whispered, not really wanting him to leave.

“I see how it is, love me and leave me, yeah?” He smiled warmly at you. “But I know, I don’t want you to get in any trouble. Maybe next time we should take it to my place.”

“Don’t you have a roommate?” You shot him a puzzled look.

“Yeah, and? He’ll get over it.” He got dressed again, as did you. “It’ll be worth it just to hear you scream my name instead of having to keep quiet.” You blushed at the thought.

He kissed you one more time before shimming down the tree and walking off into the dark. You slipped back into bed, thoughts of what the next time could hold sending you off to sleep.


	3. Please Please Me

It had been just about a week since Roger climbed into your room and made love to you. Classes kept you both busy except in the evenings when you’d occasionally stop by his and Freddie’s stall in Kensington Market and once you were able to get dinner together. It was Friday night again, Queen had a gig at a local venue near campus, and Roger had asked you to attend.

The room was small and crowded, but you made your way to the front of the sea of people so you would watch your boyfriend up close. As the show got underway you felt the music in your chest, the atmosphere loosening your inhibitions, allowing yourself to dance more than you normally would. 

Roger was giving it his all, clearly showing off for you, and you had to admit it was incredibly sexy. You knew he couldn’t see you very well, but he knew where you were standing and he kept shooting flirtatious looks in your direction. The performance went great, the crowd responded well and you could tell it made the guys feel good.

After the show, Roger, and Freddie headed back to their shared apartment. Freddie claimed the shower first to wash the sweat from the performance away, with Roger cheekily asking you, “Wanna join?” and tossing a wink in your direction once he got out. It made you blush, being in the company of his friend, and you quietly decline his offer. “Suit yourself.” He smiled at you before disappearing into the bathroom. You made idle conversation with Freddie, who was still fairly full of adrenaline from being on stage, while you waited on Roger.

He told you how glad he was that you came and how he wished you would come to all their shows. “It really made Roger give it his all, you know.”

It wasn’t your first time seeing them perform, and to you, it didn’t seem all that different. “Isn’t he always that good?”

“Oh of course he is, darling, I think you being there just made him show off a little.” Freddie let out a lighthearted laugh.

At this point Roger emerged from the bathroom, still sopping wet with a towel slung around his waist. You couldn’t help but stare, lips slightly parted, and they both noticed. Freddie shot Roger a look that said “I’ll leave you two alone now” and excused himself to his bedroom.

“You know what I said about staring, babe,” Roger joked. His comment still made you blush and look at the floor instead. “You’ve got to stop being so shy around me.” He reached a hand out to your shoulder to reassure you.

You offered a timid smile, “Sorry, I’m just not used to being with a guy like you.” He chuckled and led you off into his own bedroom.

The apartment was tiny; his room felt more like a closet than your own shared dormitory room. He had just enough room for a bed, a nightstand, and a trunk, presumably full of outrageous outfits. Roger walked to the nightstand and grabbed his cigarettes and a lighter, lighting one up before sitting on the bed. Water from his hair dripped onto his shoulders and down his chest and back; the mere scene made you weak in the knees. With the cigarette perched between his lips, he patted the spot next to him, silently asking you to sit with him.

“How am I gonna get you to loosen up, hmm?” he mused, putting a hand on your thigh.

“Alcohol usually works,” you laugh.

“As much as I love a good drink, I’d prefer it if you were coherent, unlike a lot of the other girls that approach me.” He squeezed your knee and planted a playful kiss on your cheek.

“In that case, I suppose you’ll just have to be patient with me.” You steal the cigarette from his mouth and take a drag, trying to relieve the tension that’s building within you.

Roger shook his head at you, water dripping onto the sheets around him. “You know you shouldn’t smoke,” he scolded, taking the cigarette back from you.

“Hm, I could say the same for you, love,” you retorted. You scoot up the bed to lay down, head against one of his pillows. You close your eyes and breathe in his scent that clung to the pillowcase. Whiskey, smoke, and cologne mingled together with the scent of his skin creating a unique and intoxicating smell.

“You look good in my bed. You ought to be there more often.” He took the opportunity to lay next to you, snuffing out the cigarette in an ashtray nearby.

“Mm, smooth, Taylor. Do you say that to every girl that’s been in this position?” You keep your eyes closed but raise your eyebrows at him.

“Most don’t make it this far; tend to shag ‘em somewhere else.” His bluntness made you laugh.

Your face scrunched up, hair splayed around your face, hands clutching your chest. He couldn’t help but think about how beautiful you looked, and the towel wasn’t helping conceal how he felt. He let out a low groan, which caused you to stop and look over at him. Your thoughts turned back to the lust you felt earlier when you first saw him walk out of the shower as you noticed his growing desire.

“Would you like some assistance?” your cheeks flushed at what you just asked.

“I’d love that,” his voice was needy and low. He pulled you on top of him, lips crashing onto yours in a frenzied passion.

His hands lifted your blouse over your head in between desperate kisses. You pulled away to catch your breath and to run your hands along his chest. You still didn’t feel as confident as you knew he was, but the floodgates had been opened and you were ready to try taking some control. Roger was clearly loving having you on top of him, his eyes dark with lust, hands gripping your hips.

“Rog… would it be ok if- can I- will you let me suck your dick?” You didn’t want to look him in the eyes, instead focusing your attention on your hands.

He practically moaned at your suggestion, “God, I thought you’d never ask.” He pulled you back down to his mouth, hungrily capturing your lips again. “I want to get you out of those jeans first, though,” he whined. “I need to see what you wear after you’ve done your laundry.”

You giggled, sliding out of your jeans for him, showing off your sheer black panties that matched your black push up bra. Roger’s erection pressed into your thigh and he couldn’t help but let out a groan. Feeling a little more confidence, you move off of his hips to remove the towel from his hips. His cock jolted back against his stomach and you swallowed thickly, wondering just how you’d go about what you set out to do.

“How do people fit it all in?” you wondered out loud accidentally.

“You probably won’t, at least for now,” he answered, gripping his length and lazily giving it a few strokes. Your eyes were focused as you cautiously approached the task at hand. “It won’t bite, I promise, though I might,” he teased.

You nodded, tentatively licking him from base to tip. He threw his head against the pillow and sighed at the warm, wet sensation. You were a little worried about attempting to wrap your lips around him, but you opened as wide as you could and sunk your mouth around his tip.

“Fuck,” was all he could muster, his hands pulling your hair into a makeshift ponytail so he could see your face.

You gripped his shaft with one hand and his balls with the other, tongue still working around his head. His hips jumped at your touch, pushing into your mouth more than you expected, your teeth grazing his skin. You immediately pull back, your hands flying up to your mouth, “Shit, sorry!”

“It’s fine, you didn’t hurt me,” he reassured you. “I’m just glad you didn’t bite down,” he let out a small laugh.

Once you knew he was okay you went back to where you were, trying to go deeper this time. He moaned under you, tugging on your hair when you gripped him a little too tight. The pull on your hair made you groan, sending vibrations through him.

“I want to be inside you,” he whimpered, pulling you off him. He grabbed a condom from inside the nightstand and turned his attention to you. He quickly discarded your bra and panties, kissing any available skin as he went. You melted under his touch, needing him just as much as he needed you. He wet his fingers and you nodded at him to continue. He slowly stretched you, making sure you were fully ready for him.

“Would you like to try something different?” He asked, looking you in the eye.

“What are you thinking?” Questions like that made you a little nervous.

“I’d like to fuck you from behind,” he admitted.

“Just tell me what to do,” you agreed.

He instructed you to get on your knees and bend over to angle up at him. He put the condom on and swatted your ass playfully. You jumped at the contact but giggled at his gesture. He gripped your hip and slowly pushed himself inside your wet center. He waited for you to tell him to continue before slowly picking up a rhythm.

You leaned on your elbows for support, his thrusts sending you rocking forward. One of his hands gripped your breast while the other drew circles on your clit. The angle he was entering you at caused you to let out breathy moans, encouraging his movements. His name was on your lips, escaping just above a murmur.

“Say it louder,” he grunted, gripping your nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

“R-Roger! Oh, fuck,” you repeated, screaming this time.

He slammed into you harder, moving one hand to hold your hip again. “I want the neighbors to hear you, babe,” he purred, pulling you as close as possible. He slapped your ass, harder than before, causing you to cry out.

“Shit, Roger!” He rubbed the spot where he smacked you, trying to ease the sting.

“That’s better, sugar,” he cooed, continuing to thrust sharply into you.

“I’m gonna come,” you breathed, trying to look behind at him. He nodded, his motions becoming sloppy and frenzied. You collapsed onto your chest as you came, Roger following after you. He pulled out slowly, helping you lay down before using the towel that was still on the bed to clean everything up.

He tossed a t-shirt in your direction, “Here, figured you’d rather wear that than what you had on earlier.” You pull it on, along with your underwear, as he slips into his own and a pair of sweatpants. He pulls back the covers on the bed and the two of you get in.

He lays on his back and you lay your head on his chest, with an arm over his torso, throwing a leg over his own. “Didn’t realize I’d be bedding with a koala,” he beamed, kissing your hair.

“Can’t help it, you’re comfy,” you mumble into his skin. “Thanks, by the way, for being so patient with me.”

“It was a pleasure, no need to say thanks,” he yawned.

“I didn’t expect to be staying here tonight,” you explained. “Janet will wonder where I am.”

“Your roommate? Screw her, she’s a busybody. What’s the worst she can do anyway?”

“Hmm, nothing, I just don’t feel like listening to her scold me.” It was your turn to yawn this time.

“You’re an adult. I don’t know why you’re still in those shithole dorms anyways.”

“Because I can’t afford to leave them, Roger. It’s fine, don’t worry about me.” You dismiss his comment, rubbing your fingers along his ribs soothingly.

He left it alone for now, but couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like having you around more often. He let the images of the two of you sharing his bed lull him to sleep, arms protectively wrapped around you.


	4. Got to Get You Into My Life

A stream of light peaked through the partially open curtain across your face. You had been awake for a few moments, still processing things that happened the night before. Roger was still asleep, his bare chest rising and falling softly beside you. His golden hair was sticking in all directions, lips slightly parted; he looked striking lying there, even if he was snoring softly. You glanced at the clock sitting on his nightstand and seeing that it was almost eleven in the morning you decided to get out of bed. Roger, however, had other ideas. As soon as you slid away from his grasp and onto the floor you heard him stir and let out a low groan.

“Where are you going?” he rasped, bringing his hands up to his eyes and rubbing them sleepily.

“I just needed some water, sorry I woke you,”

He nodded at you, rolling over onto his side. You softly tread into the kitchen to grab a glass and fill it with water. You took a few sips before heading back to his room, setting the drink down and climbing back into bed.

“Good morning,” you whispered, placing a kiss to his nose. His face scrunched at the gesture, but he pulled you into his chest and kissed your head.

“Morning,” was as much as he was willing to muster.

“Not a morning person I see,” you teased, running your hand along his arm.

He simply grunted in response and buried his face into your hair. You smiled, pressing a kiss to his chest. His hand pressed into the small of your back under the shirt he gave you, lazily running his thumb over your skin. You weren’t sure if he was always like this, sweet to the girls he may have been with the night before, or if it was because he was still tired, but you enjoyed it still.

“Roger?” he didn’t answer. “Love I really should probably leave soon,” you said softly.

“Why?” he was practically whining, holding you tighter.

“It may be the weekend but I do have things to do,” you sighed, not really wanting to leave him.

“Fuck responsibility; stay with me,” he rolled onto his back, bringing you on top of him.

You giggled, sitting up and placing your hands on his chest. His hands rested on your hips and he pouted before continuing, “Seriously, stay. Get away from your asshole roommate and those dingy dorms.”

“Roger, we’ve only been together a few weeks. Seems a bit rash to ask me to live with you.” Your eyebrows furrowed at the thought of suddenly moving in with someone you felt you didn’t know well enough.

“At least think about it?” his hands slid up the shirt again, fingertips dancing along your skin.

“I’ll think about it. No promises.” you leaned down to kiss him, your hands moving to his shoulders.

You got up and got dressed, tossing his shirt at him. He threw it back at you, “Keep it. Maybe it’ll help you make a decision.” He swung his legs out of bed and walked over to you. “I mean it, I know our place isn’t the best, but I want you here.”

You didn’t know what to do besides stare. You searched his face, looking for some sign of a joke, but he was serious, his lips tight and jaw set. You reached up and smoothed his wild hair, kissing his cheek. “I promise I’ll think about it.” He walked you to the door, insisting that he’d take you back, but you told him, “I’ll be okay, I’ll talk to you later, love.” You hated the look on his face when you left, yet you knew you needed time to think about what he said.

The walk to your dorm wasn’t long; the winter air was cold but refreshing and it was helping you clear your head. The past few weeks had been wonderful with Roger, you loved every minute of being with him, but you couldn’t help the nagging feeling that you were just another girl to him. He didn’t act like it, yet your anxiety was getting the better of you, overthinking everything that could happen. The guys you had dated before were all safe, you knew what you were getting into with them, and they were definitely not headed for fame. If Queen were to make it in the world, where would you be? Would he just leave you behind to pick up the pieces? You couldn’t shake the thoughts from your head so you decided to stop for lunch before going back to your room, thinking maybe some food would sort things out.

You stopped at a quiet cafe for a sandwich, just enough to keep you going until dinner. You watched other couples around you, wrapped up in one another and couldn’t help but wonder if you should have stayed with Roger earlier. You had lied when you said you had things to do; it was a Saturday and the most you could come up with would be to finish some schoolwork. Still, you finished your food and headed back to your room.

Janet was waiting for you when you opened the door.

“Where were you last night and this morning?” she practically screeched as soon as you opened the door.

“That’s not really any of your business,” you began, throwing your purse on the bed. “But if you must know I was with Roger.”

She gasped, nearly tossing the book in her hands on the floor. “I can’t believe you! You know how he is with girls-”

“Save it, Janet. I don’t want to talk about it,” you shook your head and laid back on your bed. Remembering the shirt he gave you, you took it out of your bag and held it close, breathing in his scent again. Janet glared at you from across the room as if she were trying to burn the material in your hands. “I understand if you’re jealous but you really shouldn’t feel the need to pry into my life just because yours is so boring,” you shot at her, feeling the looks she was giving you.

Just as you finished your sentence a shadow appeared from the window. Oh God, not now. The shadow had the familiar shape of a certain blonde haired man who you had just seen not too long ago. There came a tapping at the window, the same tapping you had heard a week ago in the middle of the night. This really isn’t a good time, Roger. You sighed, getting up and opening the window. Janet screamed as soon as she saw who scrambled in.

“Ah, you must be Janet,” Roger held out his hand to your horrified roommate.

“You can’t be in here- I-” she stumbled for the right words before storming out of the room.

“Thanks, Roger, now I’m screwed,” you groaned. “Why are you back here? You couldn’t call?”

“I wasn’t sure if you would answer so I did what I knew would get your attention,” he stared at the floor, seeming almost embarrassed.

“It certainly worked, and now it’ll have the attention of the whole dormitory. You never told me why you’re here,” you huffed.

“I just wanted to make sure you got back okay,” he started. “And to tell you that I need you to stay with me. Well, not that you have to stay in the apartment, but that-”

You cut him off, “Roger, I am. I just said I wanted to think about moving in with you. It’s a lot, especially for someone like me. I’m not used to all of this. You move fast, you have so much more going for you than I do, too, and honestly, it scares me.” You didn’t mean to say everything that you did, but it was too late to take it back now.

“Why?” his eyes were full of worry, an emotion you didn’t think he was capable of expressing.

“Rog, you have a reputation, and you’re in a band! One that girls throw themselves at! I’m just an English major who, while very happy with you, is worried you’ll leave for one of those other girls.”

“If I wanted to be with one of those girls, I would. Ever since I met you this semester you’re all I can think about. The other girls I’ve been with were just…for fun. I never saw them again, never really wanted to. But you’re always on my mind, no matter what I’m doing. I know I come off as that jerk who only wants sex, but I swear you’re different. So different.”

He moved towards you, putting his hands on your waist. You sigh, and throw your arms around his neck, whispering, “Roger, you big sap.” You didn’t have time to say anything else before your door flew open, Janet and the dormitory head standing on the other side.

“Y/N, I expected better from you. You know the rules. I don’t want to have to write you up, but I have no choice.”

You shook your head, exasperated. “Don’t worry about it. I’m leaving.”

Almost at the same time, all three parties looked at you, wondering aloud, “What?”

“Roger, if your offer still stands, I’d be glad to take you up on it.”

The abrupt change in your attitude caught him off guard. “Uh- yeah, definitely.”

Janet’s mouth hung open, and she almost started to say something until you shot her a look that told her to keep quiet. Thankfully you didn’t keep much in your room besides clothes, which was easy enough to pack up quickly. The few personal items you had were thrown into a crate you kept under the bed for moving day, and you and Roger strolled out of the building on your way to his apartment.

“What made you do that?” he asked, halfway to your destination.

“I suppose I just needed a push,” you shrugged. “I don’t know if I’m really ready for this, but I don’t know if I could stand listening to Janet bitch about you if I had stayed.”

The rest of the walk was quiet, something you were secretly thankful for. The whole day had been nothing but a blur; you never would have imagined you’d be on your way to live with someone who you hadn’t even known for a full month yet.

Upon walking into the residence, you saw Freddie and Brian sitting on the couch talking. They both looked in your direction and smiled at Roger.

“So you convinced her in the end, hm?” Brian spoke up first.

“Not exactly..” he trailed off, looking at you for an answer.

“He would have ended up getting me kicked out of my room, so I felt like I didn’t have much choice,” you admitted.

“Typical, Roger can you do anything without causing some sort of problem?” Freddie teased.

Roger just rolled his eyes and the two of you put your things in his room. Despite being absolutely terrified of how things were going to end up, you had to admit that the prospect of living with Roger and Freddie was at least somewhat exciting. You took some time putting your clothes alongside Roger’s, thankful that you didn’t own much or else there wouldn’t be room. Once things were settled you both fell back onto his bed, feeling quite drained.

“Thank you for taking a chance on me,” Roger began. “You didn’t have to, and I didn’t help the situation.” His eyes were fixed on the ceiling, hands resting on his abdomen.

“We’ll see how this goes, then you can thank me. For now, will you hold me?” you were feeling emotionally spent and needed some reassurance.

“Of course,” he said, pulling your back to his chest.

At that moment, even though you felt incredibly insecure about the future, everything seemed okay.


	5. Two of Us

After a few months, you had started to grow accustomed to living with Roger and Freddie. They had their quirks, but so did you, and eventually, the three of you got on as if you’d known each other for years.

Then there was your relationship with Roger. It was hard to get used to being around him almost all the time, but you were enjoying it nevertheless. You even started to wonder how you ever slept without his warm body pressed against you, his breath on your skin, and his arms holding you tight. Nights were hardly restless with him there; he eased your anxiety with feather light touches and soft-spoken words.

He became far more protective than before as well. If you went out together he always had to touch you, whether it was his hand on your back or his arm around your waist, he was ever-present. If another man so much as looked at you he would pull you closer to make sure it was known that you were his, and no one else’s. While most of the time you appreciated his efforts, they weren’t always welcomed. For instance, there was the time he saw you discussing work for a class with a male student on campus and Roger nearly decked him when he tried to give you a hug goodbye. This didn’t always bother you, but sometimes it made you feel like he didn’t trust you.

You came to all of Queen’s shows; at least all of the ones you could when you weren’t working. Roger always insisted you be front and center in the crowd so he could easily pick you out. He loved watching you dance, even if you weren’t very good at it. He always played to the crowd, but the nights when you would be there, it was as if he was putting on a show just for you. He’d wink at you, making all the other girls in the crowd swoon, but you knew he was all yours at the end of the day.

One night a girl tried to get a little too close to him after a gig while you were off talking to Brian and Freddie. You didn’t notice at first, thinking she was just a harmless fan, until she reached out to touch his arm, attempting to kiss him. He pushed her away, much to her dismay, and must have said something about you, as she looked in your direction and scoffed. He made his way over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder and mumbling in your ear, “Sorry about her.” Watching girls fawn over him was certainly difficult, but at least he would always end up next to you at the end of the night.

The times that worried you were when you couldn’t be there and he would return a little too drunk, stumbling into the apartment at two in the morning arm in arm with Freddie. You were never quite sure what happened while they were out late, but you knew Roger could easily be persuaded while under the influence and that scared you. Most of the time he just smelled strongly of Southern Comfort, but other times there was a hint of perfume surrounding him. You usually brushed it off as someone just dancing a little too close to him, as he never had any other signs of being with another woman on him. You had to remind yourself that at least he always came back home with Freddie and not another girl and he always fell right into your arms at the end of the night.

Drunken nights were often spent with you, though, rather than without. He was more apt to get sloshed than you ever were, so you ended up being his caretaker. As soon as the two of you would get back home he’d start getting handsy. His head buried in your neck, whiskey-soaked mouth leaving wet kisses on any sliver of skin he could find. Those nights you would often have to help him to bed, holding him while he whispered how much he loved you until he fell asleep. Those were the only times he said that, of course, and the first time it came out it terrified you.

“Yknow that-that I love you, right?” he slurred into your chest.

“What? You’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying,” you mumbled, rubbing his back.

“No- it’s true. I do,” he shook his head vehemently.

“Rog, you won’t remember this in the morning. Just go to sleep,” you kissed his head and he slowly drifted off.

You were always too afraid to say anything the mornings after these conversations. Afraid he’d tell you he didn’t mean it, just like you had told him the night before. Those mornings were usually quiet, him wanting to do nothing more than lie in bed with you for hours, miserable from the previous night. Sometimes you’d have to leave for work, though, and he’d whine about how much he needed you to be with him and to just call in sick.

“I can’t call in sick every time you want me to stay home with you,” you’d say as you got ready. “If I did that I wouldn’t have a job anymore.”

The nights where he wasn’t smashed were sweet, and they were more often than others might think. He was also in school and getting hammered every night wouldn’t be conducive to his studies, as much as he hated to admit that. He’d often be curled up next to you on the couch, both of you working on separate projects, occasionally stopping for a quick snog. You had met in a science course, one that was required for him but an elective for you. You had to choose a science course to fill your general education classes and just so happened to pick one that Roger was taking at the same time. You didn’t excel in the sciences, and with him being a biology major you somehow convinced him to help you out in the class. In exchange, you humored him and went on a date, which eventually led to another, and then finally sharing a place with him. It wasn’t a bad trade to not fail a class and also end up with one of the most sought after guys on campus.

One study session, in particular, had you both a little too distracted. Roger was extra needy and insisted you put down your paper to pay attention to him.

“You’ve been working on that thing all night, can’t you stop for a minute?” he whined, throwing his head in your lap.

“I wanted to make sure I got most of it done before the due date got too close. But I suppose I can stop now- just for you,” you relented, tossing your papers on the coffee table.

Your fingers carded through his long hair making him smile up at you. He closed his eyes and hummed when you scratched at his scalp.

“You’re so spoiled,” you laughed. “Always get your way, don’t you?”

“Only because you let me,” he chuckled, stealing your hand to press his lips to your fingers.

“Hmm, maybe that should change,” you smirked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he questioned, sitting up.

“It means,” you started, moving onto his lap. “That perhaps you shouldn’t always get what you want,” your hands rested on his shoulders as his moved to your hips. “Like maybe it’s time I was in charge.”

“I’m not sure you’re ready for that, doll,” Roger growled, hoisting you up as he got off the couch.

You squealed as he carried you off towards your bedroom. He kicked the door shut behind him and tossed you onto the bed. You rolled out of his reach as he tried to get on top of you, clicking your tongue at him. “I told you, I’m going to be in charge for once.”

His eyes grew dark and a salacious smile spread across his face. You took your chance to pin him to the mattress, knees on either side of his hips, hands on his chest to steady yourself. You leaned down to kiss him, your tongue swiping across his teeth before tangling with his own. Your hips pressed into his, moving in circles around his groin, eliciting a low groan from his lips. His hands were at your waist, desperately reaching for the hem of your shirt.

That’s when you took your lips off his and stilled your hips. “What did I say earlier, love?” He pouted but relinquished control once again. “Besides, I think you ought to be shirtless first,” you purred, pulling his cotton crew neck over his head.

Your nails ran down his chest, leaving faint red lines in their wake. He shivered under your touch, biting his lip as you licked your way from his navel to his neck. You stopped to bite and kiss the sensitive skin just under his jaw, marking him with a small bruise.

“That should give all the girls something to talk about,” you rasped, lips ghosting over his again while looking into his eyes through your lashes.

His eyelids fluttered and his eyes rolled back into his head as your hips made contact with him again. His hands squeezed your thighs, begging you to let him get you naked. He let out a small whimper when you took one of his nipples between your teeth and gave it a rough tug.

Your fingers danced along his torso, stopping just shy of his trousers. His hands crept up your hips, desperate to touch your skin. You grabbed his wrists, pulling his arms over his head, holding them there as best you could with one hand.

“You aren’t doing a good job of letting me be in control,” you chided. He shuddered underneath you, his erection painfully straining against his jeans. He shifted, trying to find some comfort so you decided to relieve him, but not before grasping his bulge and giving it a teasing squeeze. He let out a sigh twinged with a soft whine as you pulled the obtrusive fabric down his legs.

You ran your nails down his thighs and placed a kiss above the waistband of his underwear. As you came back up you slipped your shirt off, revealing your bare chest. A lazy night in studying meant you were more worried about comfort than being decent. Roger’s hands flew to your waist and you moved them to your chest allowing him what he was desperate for earlier. You rolled your hips into his again and let your head fall back into your shoulders. His calloused thumbs flicked over your sensitive nipples, causing them to harden under his touch.

He tried pulling you closer to his mouth, but you stopped him, pressing his shoulders down into the mattress. He huffed but yielded to you, watching you step off the bed to shimmy out of your shorts. Straddling him again, you made sure to lower your wet but still clothed, center onto his throbbing member. His eyes squeezed shut as you wiggled your hips and he let out a small, “Shit, babe.”

“Hmm? You like that?” you already knew the answer, but teasing him was fun. “Tell me what you want, love,” you breathed, hips still moving against his.

“Please, I want to be inside you, so bad,” he panted, begging underneath you.

“Okay, but only because you asked so nicely,” you replied, hooking your fingers under his waistband and pulling the material down.

His cock twitched against his stomach, pink and glistening with pre-cum. You attached your mouth to him, tasting salt and sweat, something that was now familiar to you. You glanced up at him, wanting him to look you in the eyes while you had your lips around him. Your tongue flattened against his slit, gathering his fluids in your mouth. Without swallowing you brought your lips to his, making sure he got a taste of himself.

“What was that about not being ready for this?” you whispered in his ear as you pushed your panties down. You heard him swallow, thick and desperate.

You wasted no time in sliding down his slick length, moaning as you took him all in. His hands found your hips, yours held onto him for support. Your motions were small at first until he started guiding you up and down, gripping your sides to assist you. The two of you soon found a rhythm, the pace quickening as Roger was reaching his high. His hips bucked into yours, unable to allow you to do all the work any more.

“I’m gonna-” he started, fingers grasping even tighter against your skin.

“C’mon, love, go ‘head,” you encouraged him.

Everything went still as he released inside you, the feeling alone made you lose your composure as you orgasmed around him. Just as he was coming down soft words tumbled from his mouth, “God, I love you so much.”

You felt your heart jump into your throat. You weren’t sure if he realized he said it or not, at least until he looked into your eyes, searching for your reply. Heat bulit up in your face and you cast your eyes elsewhere, “Rog, you didn’t mean that, did you?” You were still connected, but unmoving, not ready to leave the moment.

He touched your cheek, trying to get you to look back at him before saying, “Of course I did. I always mean it.”

Your eyes widened, remembering all the times he’s said it before after having too many drinks. He had never admitted to recollecting any of those moments spent with you cleaning him up and helping him to bed, how were you to assume he would know what he had said. Everything felt so fast with him, but it never felt wrong, and before you could think about what you were saying you replied with, “I love you too, Roger.”


	6. And I Love Her

Your heart was full thinking about how Roger told you he meant every “I love you” he’d ever said. You meant what you said earlier, too, but didn’t expect it to happen so soon or the way that it had. Roger had been so overjoyed to hear you say it back to him that he immediately pulled you down into a fervent kiss. After getting cleaned up the two of you were lying in bed, sharing a cigarette and practically clinging to one another as if it would be the last time you would be together.

Roger was the first to break the silence, “I’m so glad I met you.”

“Mm, so am I, or else I would be failing this Biology course,” you hummed, taking a drag from the cigarette before handing it back to him.

“Very funny, but I am hoping you’ll be able to help me in Anatomy next semester,” he replied, stubbing out the cigarette.

“I think I can do that,” you respond softly. Your fingers trace the lines across his chest left by you earlier. “Sorry about these, by the way, and that,” you reach up to his neck, lightly touching the bruise that had bloomed.

“Ah-those are just battle scars, no need to apologize,” he chuckled.

Moonlight spilled into the room through the sheer curtain, casting a silver glow across your bodies. You shifted in his arms, prompting him to turn on his side to hold you against his chest. You laced your fingers with his as he brought his arm across your torso. He buried his face in your hair momentarily, breathing in your scent before resting his chin on your head.

“I meant it- when I said that I was glad I met you,” Roger hummed, squeezing your hand.

“I know. I’m glad I met you, too. Even if you’ve made my life quite a mess,” you sighed. “You’re my wonderfully chaotic constant, and at this point, I don’t know what I’d be doing without you.”

“You’d be stuck in that shithole dorm, with your stuck up roommate, failing Biology, that’s what,” he replied, a hint of snark in his voice.

You elbowed him in the stomach. “You’re an ass, you know that?”

“You’ve tolerated me this long, I’m honestly surprised.”

You disentangled your hand from his and turned to face him. You could barely make out his features in the dark as you reached up to run your hand through his hair. He pressed a kiss to your forehead as you wrapped a leg around his. There was no way either of you could sleep like that, but for now, it didn’t matter, all you wanted was to be as close to him as possible.

The Spring semester rolled into Summer break and Queen was soon performing their first gig with their new bassist, John. It was July and you were helping the guys get ready for the show. Freddie insisted that they all wear stage outfits, much to John’s chagrin. Roger had no issue with wearing loud outfits, something that was very much your opposite. You weren’t dowdy, but you weren’t quite as bold as your boyfriend.

“Hold still,” you chided as Roger pulled away from your hand.

“I would if you’d stop poking me,” he groaned, rubbing his eye.

“It’s eyeliner, that’s how it works,” you muttered, grabbing his face in one hand and the stick in your other. “And if you’d stop moving so much I wouldn’t poke you.” He winced as you went to finishing his makeup.

You helped the others with their eye makeup as well, garnering far fewer complaints from his bandmates. They left to go on stage and you decided to watch from the sidelines this time, as opposed to being in the crowd. Roger liked this in particular because he didn’t have to search for you out front. He could barely tell which one you were most of the time anyway, and this way he knew exactly where to find you. Throughout the show, he was intensely focused on the music, but occasionally he’d look your way and smile.

Once their set was finished he bounded over to you, shiny with sweat, makeup smudged from where he had wiped his face and hair in all directions. He threw his arms around your thighs and hoisted you over his shoulder as he walked backstage.

“Roger Meddows Taylor, put me down!” you squealed, desperately trying to pull your shorts down to keep from flashing anyone. He laughed but set you back down, putting his hand on your back as you made your way back to the dressing room.

The boys were all chatty about the performance, excited about how the crowd responded and discussing their next show. Summer meant they had more time to dedicate to the band, which you liked because it made Roger ecstatic. The last seven months had changed you, made you more confident, and certainly happier.

“So you have another show next week, yeah?” you asked, not really caring who answered.

“Yes- at a small place not far from here. Roger booked it,” Brian answered you while wiping his face with a damp cloth.

You hummed and nodded, watching Roger as he changed out of his stage wear into jeans and a t-shirt. You bit your lip thinking about watching him perform earlier; something was different watching from the sidelines, feeling the music stronger in your chest, being able to fully absorb all of Roger’s movements. You decided maybe you’d stick to watching from side-stage more often, seeing him immersed in his own little world up close drove you crazy.

He caught you staring and gave you a wink, which everyone pretended to ignore. Sometimes you’d go out for drinks with everyone after, but that night the two of you had other things on your mind. After loading up everyone’s equipment, you all piled into the van, everyone a little quieter than before. Roger’s hand never left your waist, his thumb rubbing the exposed skin between your high-waisted shorts and crop-top.

Upon entering the apartment Freddie muttered something about staying with Mary for the weekend before grabbing a bag and heading out the door again. Roger laughed as he left and walked into the kitchen. You followed him to get a drink, stopping to kick off your platforms. Before you could, though, Roger grabbed your arm.

“Leave them on,” he murmured, his voice low and eyes full of lust.

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise, but you nodded and got a glass of water. He gave you a minute to take a drink, barely letting you set the cup down before lifting you onto the counter. You wrapped your legs around him, heels clicking together behind his back.

“Eager?” you questioned as he popped the buttons on your shorts. His lips were trailing from your neck to your chest, and eventually your exposed torso.

“The way you looked at me all night, in this outfit?” he grunted, pulling your shorts down your legs in one swift motion. “I’m more than just eager.”

He pulled you to the edge of the counter, his erection pressing into your thigh. Your hands held onto his shoulders, trying to keep from falling backward into the cabinets. He put one hand on your back and pulled at the knot keeping your top together with the other. As the fabric loosened and fell away from your chest he groaned and bent his head to suck a hickey onto your soft flesh.

You raked a hand through his tousled hair and tugged as he nipped at your skin. “Roger,” you begged, “please don’t make me wait.”

He stopped and kissed you hungrily, pulling away to unzip his jeans and pull his cock out. He didn’t bother removing your panties, instead pushing them to the side as he slid inside your slick core. You brought one hand to the edge of the counter, gripping it for leverage. His head dropped to your shoulder as he pounded into you, breathy grunts leaving his lips.

You could tell he was already losing control as his thrusts became more aggressive. Just as he was reaching his orgasm he pulled out, stroking himself until streams of hot liquid released onto your stomach. This didn’t stop him from turning his attention back to you, spitting on his fingers and rubbing rough circles onto your clit. You continued holding onto his shoulder and the counter, your legs shaking as you hit your high. You slumped back against the cabinets while Roger dampened a washcloth to clean you up.

He kissed your forehead, mumbling about how much he loved you as he helped you onto the floor. You stepped out of your shoes and shorts, leading Roger off to the shower saying, “Come on, we should get cleaned up properly.”

After your joint shower, the rest of the night was spent listening to music and getting tipsy off whatever was available in the apartment. Freddie indeed stayed out at Mary’s the entire weekend, giving you and Roger the freedom of the whole place, which resulted in a lot of time spent half dressed, lazing around. You didn’t have to return to work until Monday, which you were grateful for, as it meant more time spent alone with Roger. As Monday came around, you wondered if the next weekend would lead to similar shenanigans. You certainly hoped that it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sold on this chapter, to be honest. It's not the best and is mostly filler. We'll see how things progress.


	7. Why Don't We Do It In The Road?

The beginning of August prompted you to ask Roger to go on a small vacation. You couldn’t afford to go anywhere too special, but you thought it would be nice to visit his hometown since you had never been. You knew it was close to a few beaches and you were dying for some time near the ocean so you begged him to visit one. You settled on Pendower Beach, it had a nice sandy area with a rock pool off to the west as well. 

After a short visit with his mom, you set off for the beach. It was unseasonably warm, so you were excited to get in the water. Your cover-up was modest, but underneath you wore a slightly more skimpy bikini. Roger had bought it for you and insisted you bring it for the trip. You rolled your eyes at his suggestion, but finally yielded when he started whining about it. 

You were thankful that the beach seemed to be less crowded than it would have normally been. Roger had told you it was pretty popular, especially for families, which didn’t bother you aside from the fact that you knew how Roger could be and you didn’t want to be in a compromising situation around any kids. Several times on the drive over you had already had to tell him to watch himself, as he started getting handsy in the car. 

The pair of you gathered your towels and sandwiches that you had made earlier in the morning and walked down to the shore. Setting your things down in a quiet spot you both quickly shed your outerwear in order to get in the water. Roger ran towards the water, leaving you shaking your head at how much of a child he could be. You heard him practically squeal as soon as he hit the cold waves. You laughed as you strolled towards him, not wishing to look as eager as he did. By the time you reached the shore he was bobbing excitedly in the distance, his hair already wet from dipping under the surf. 

Even though it was warm out, you shivered as you waded towards your shrieking boyfriend. Your body was covered in goosebumps by the time you swam up to Roger. He grinned wide, a mischievous glint in his eye as he grabbed your waist under the water. You didn’t trust him, and you were right not to, as he swiftly yanked you under and let go, waiting for you to resurface.

“Roger Meddows Taylor you’re a dead man!” you screamed as soon as you caught your breath. 

All he could do was laugh as you pawed and splashed at him, trying to push him under as well. You finally got ahold of his shoulders, but he pulled you down with him again. When you both came back up he was still giggling and spitting water in your direction. 

“Damnit, Roger,” you huffed, pushing your hair out of your face. 

“What, doll? You look cute like that, all wet,” he winked at the last word as he pulled you close to him. 

You had to admit, so did he; water droplets clung to his skin and dripped off his long eyelashes onto his face, the sun making all of it glisten. You cursed yourself for staring at him, giving into his little game. He flashed you his childlike smile, the one that could make you melt in any situation. 

“You’re still dead when we get back home,” you grumbled. 

He kissed your nose affectionately, saying something about how by the end of the day you’d forget ever being upset with him. It made you suspicious but you dismissed it and the pair of you continued to swim for a while.

Around midday, the pair of you got hungry and went back to the shore to eat. You laid out for a while after, adoring the way the sun felt on your damp skin. Roger laid next to you, he enjoyed the sun just as much as you did after all. At some point, the two of you wandered back into the surf, albeit a little less energetic this time. 

As it drew closer to early evening the families started to pack up and leave, most likely headed home for dinner. While the beach started to empty, Roger mentioned showing you the rock pool. You found the request a bit strange but you went along with his idea anyway. It was quite calm, and though obviously not as comfortable as the sandy beach, there were a few large areas of still water. 

You found a spot large enough to fit both of you and got stepped in. The water wasn’t deep enough to come much further than your knees, but it was warmer and more secluded. Roger slid down into the water, resting his back against a particularly large rock and beckoned you to sit against him. As you positioned yourself between his legs he wrapped his arms around you and kissed your cheek. 

For a few brief moments, everything was calm and quiet. Until you felt it. 

“Jesus Christ, Roger, right now? Here?”

He laughed quietly and buried his face in your neck, “sorry, love, you don’t know how fucking difficult it’s been watching you all day in this-” He gestured at your bikini-clad body. 

You had to admit the idea of going at it in public was exciting and you were pretty much alone where you were. Thinking about it made you blush, but it would only add to the growing list of things Roger had introduced you to. When else were you going to be presented with such a perfect opportunity such as this anyway? 

Fuck it.

You turned around to face him and put your legs around his waist. You sat squarely against his crotch as he brought his legs together and slid his knees up to support your back. You ran your fingers through his now damp hair, brushing it away from his face.

You leaned in against his ear and purred, “If we’re gonna do it, we need to be quick.”

He dropped his mouth to your shoulder and bit back a groan. You gyrated your hips against his while roughly gripping his shoulders for support. He was already hard underneath you but you couldn’t help teasing him a little longer. 

“We can’t do it in here- I don’t have lube,” he replied in a hushed tone. 

Thankfully the shore wasn’t far away and most of the rest of the beach was obscured by large rocks, so the two of you made your way towards it. Choosing to stay closer to the surf, Roger leaned back against one of the rocks and you slid back down onto him. 

His eyes fluttered shut at the contact of your body against his. You rutted against him while his hands found your hips and squeezed them. You wound your hands around his neck to pull him into a heated kiss, sloppy, and somewhat wet with sea water. You hoped the sounds of waves against sand were enough to drown out any noises the two of you made as your soaked skin and clothes moved against each other.

His tongue danced around your own languidly, both of you nearly forgetting your surroundings. The cliff above you could have had a group of onlookers but for the time being it didn’t matter. All you were focused on was the feeling of Roger’s length against your clit and how you were becoming increasingly more impatient. 

You pulled away from his lips, pleading, “Touch me, Rog, please.”

He nodded at your request, pulling one hand off of your waist. He coated his index and middle finger in saliva, pulled your bikini aside and swiftly pushed them inside you. You bit back a moan as he curled his fingers while roughly rubbing your clit with his thumb. Your legs trembled against the shifting sand as he brought you to the edge of your orgasm. Just as you were about to release he removed his hand, making you whine softly. 

He smirked, knowing what he had done to you and reached under you to pull himself out of his shorts. You lifted up to allow him access and you sighed as you slid down onto his cock. The ground under you made it difficult to properly ride him, but he brought his hands back to your hips to help guide you. He began nipping and sucking at the base of your jaw, just below your ear, soft moans leaving his lips intermittently. You tried to keep a steady pace but between your shaking legs and the insecure surface beneath you, it was nearly impossible. 

You held onto his shoulder with one hand and brought the other to your clit, desperate for release. Roger’s grip on your sides tightened, letting you know he was close. Your fingers moved with frenzied ambition, your hips stuttering as you reached your climax. All you could hear was the roar of the ocean while Roger came inside you, his forehead now resting against your neck. 

Neither of you moved as you came down from your orgasms, both of you unable to compose yourselves at first. He lifted you off of his cock and you both adjusted your clothes. Instead of resuming your position you sat next to him, leaning your head against his shoulder. He slid his arm around your waist as the two of you sat staring at the water for a few quiet moments. 

It wasn’t late enough for the sun to set completely, but the skies were beginning to turn a lovely orange hue. You figured it had been a long enough day at the beach and you were desperate to wash all the sand off of your skin, so the pair of you headed back for your belongings. Nearly everyone had packed up their own gear and left, and you were silently thankful that no one seemed to have seen or heard your escapades. 

The drive back to your rental cottage was fairly quiet, the day’s events had seemingly tuckered both of you out, and as soon as he turned into the drive you sighed at the thought of lazing around the rest of the evening. Roger offered to unpack the car as you started to cook dinner, though you didn’t promise an elaborate meal. Dinner went quickly, both of you still in your swimwear from earlier. After rinsing the dishes you trudged to the bathroom to shower the salt and sand off your skin, Roger following close behind. 

The night ended with the pair of you laying in bed, Roger’s arms around your waist and his face buried in your hair. Content and warm from the day in the sun, you drifted off to sleep after mumbling a quiet, “I love you,” against the pillow.

The remainder of your short-lived vacation was spent between the beach and the cottage, being as lazy as possible before heading back to the reality of school, work, and Queen. The semester ahead was sure to bring lots of changes for you both and the time spent away was just what you had needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I had been trying to work on it but I kept getting distracted. Hope it was enjoyable all the same :)


End file.
